Love is Never Forgotten
by facepalmicate
Summary: 5th year Severus and Lily meet again after that fateful day at the park. Hearts beat quickly, eyes meet. Does their love for one another conquer their deep and deadly fears? LxS AU
1. Love Is In The Air

**AN- This is my first fanfic so please review. I also would like to say this is a complete AU so Lily didn't remember ****Severus from the day in the park etc. and James and Lily go out in 3rd year for all you date freaks who are going to get mad at me for changing the whole story.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_** A Curious Meeting**_

* * *

Severus stared at the essence of gorgeous red hair that swept across his line of vision as Lily Evans glided out into the entrance hall towards James Potter.

"James where were you last night? You were supposed to meet me at the library to study for our O.W.L.'s!" Lily demanded.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I had quidditch practice." James carelessly explained.

"You forgot. Oh ok, well I guess that I'm below everything else in your fabulous life. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT! I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED AND YOU JUST... JUST, FORGOT?"

Lily raged at the top of her lungs. At this rate a rather large group of onlookers were gathering around the quarrelling couple.

"Yeah, just chill Lil." James said smiling at her.

"Don't you _dare _call me Lil, you have no right!" Lily snapped now poking him in his chest. "This is the last straw James! I've had it up to here with your excuses, consider yourself… dumped." Lily screeched as she broke through the gaping crowd. Lily and James had been an 'item' for 2 years already, and the news of this abrupt break up had spread across the school like wildfire.

Lily was silently crying beneath the willow tree shaded from the hot sun which shone brightly above her, mocking her pain. Severus gingerly pulled away the drooping branches and quietly sat down beside Lily.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone." Lily mumbled.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you." Severus quietly said, embarrassed, but excited at the fact that he was talking to Lily.

"You're that 'Snivillus' boy aren't you?" Lily stuttered through the veil of tears across her face.

"My name is Severus actually." He said slightly offended.

"Sorry, it's just James never liked…" Lily trailed off at the thought of James and burst into a fresh surge of tears.

"It's not all that bad, James is horrible and he's not worth it. Take it from someone who knows." Severus comforted with a hint of vengeance in his voice.

"He was getting more awful each day. I mean I even saw him kissing some Hufflepuff bimbo the other day. I tried to ignore it, I loved him soooo much and he wasted it." Lily stopped and the pair sat in a peaceful silence, a silence which somehow comforted the other of their burdens.


	2. Exchanging Advances

**Chapter 2**

**Exchanging Advances**

Lily watched the love of her life walk away from her as the Transfiguration paper exam finished, it had gone very well and she somehow remembered every answer. The reason she was so surprised was because she had spent half of the time thinking about how much she loved…Severus. James was in the past and Severus was kind and smart and really had his feet planted on the ground. She had only spent two days in his company and she felt she knew him as well as she knew herself. She had not told him her feelings but she would, soon.

Severus was day dreaming from behind his potions book. "What is Lily doing now? Is she brushing her golden red hair? Is she laughing with her friends? Or is she still grieving of her loss of love? James. He was soooo wonderful, there's no way she'd go out with me, with my horrible hair and spiteful temper." Severus wondered to himself.

"Pah!" he spat with loathing for James, he still remembered his mocking voice as the sound of his blood rushing through his ears pained him, 'shall I take off snivillies trousers?' that's what James had said as he suspended Severus mid air. Severus shook the memory out of his mind and walked out of the slytherin common room and down the corridor for their potions practical exam.

"Lily will be there." He thought happily to himself, and he practically skipped to potions with the happy thought in his head.

The potions practical exam had finished and Lily and Severus had obviously got an 'O' for outstanding.

"Severus, wait up!" Lily called running to catch up with him.

"Hi Lily!" he said with a broad smile across his face.

"Hey, I was wondering. Doyouwanttogotohogsmeadewithmethisweek?" Lily slipped out in a jumble without pause.

"Er… if that was 'if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend'. Then yes. If that wasn't what you said then please, say it again." Severus replied smoothly even surprising himself how cool he sounded. He was so excited, a bubble of hope was growing so large inside him he scarcely drew breathe in fear of popping it. Did Lily just ask him out? But then he deflated, even if she did want to go with him. It would just be as friends. Not a… couple.

"Great! Shall we go to Madam Puddyfoots? You know that little cake shop in hogsmeade?" Lily asked excitedly.

Madam Puddyfoots was renowned for couples kissing under the cupids that floated above the dainty tables.

"Um…sure." Severus had been caught unaware but he could feel the bubble of hope regaining strength in his heart.


	3. A Beautiful Moment In Time

**Chapter 3**

**A Beautiful Moment In Time**

Severus waited nervously at the gate of Hogwarts. Was Lily going to stand him up? He carefully looked for her red hair among the crowd of bustling friends and couples.

"Severus! Severus!" Lily cried from behind him.

"Lily! I couldn't find you anywhere, I was worried." Severus panted. Something was different about Severus Lily thought to herself. His hair! He had washed it carefully just for this special occasion. Her heart bubbled with glee. How special they looked, walking together in their own cosy world of happiness. They got to Madam Puddyfoot's and sat down in a cosy corner away from prying eyes.

"Severus?" Lily asked, but Severus could barely hear her for his heart was thumping in his ears and his pulse raced against his neck.

"Severus, I've been thinking and I feel I know you so well, we could've been joined at the hip…" Lily stammered.

"Yes…" Severus could hardly believe his ears, was Lily about to… never mind.

"Severus… I-I-I love you." Lily whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible, but Severus heard her. He heard her words and savoured them before smiling and replying in a secretive whisper "I love you too."

This was a beautiful moment in time and both would never forget it.


	4. Never Forgotten

**Chapter 4**

**Never Forget**

Severus and Lily had been meeting up in the library, eating lunch together and practicing spells together for a whole week. Both Severus and Lily felt like the luckiest people in the whole world, the O.W.L.'s were over and the summer awaited them. But something was missing- romance. They acted like friends not a couple.

Lily knew Severus was inexperienced and needed guidance in relationships, so she would have to take charge. She knew what romance was; James was charming enough when he wanted to be. But Severus was as lost in the world of love as a new born puppy. She searched for him across the great hall at dinner and saw him, for a moment she lost track of everything and stared at the boy she loved- he was the one. She shook herself out of her daydream and strode over to him in a purposeful way.

Severus saw Lily striding across the great hall and fixed his eyes on her. How beautiful she was; how kind; how caring. He loved her- she was the one.

"Hey darling!" Lily called to him. A few slytherin boys wolf whistled but they didn't mind, they were just jealous.

"Hey." He replied.

"Look, meet me outside library at 8:30 pm." She whispered into his ear.

"OK, but why?" he replied inquisitively.

"No time to explain. Bye, love you!" she yelled over her shoulder as she charged off to her next lesson.

It was half past 8 and Lily could see Severus walking cautiously down the hall in fear of being caught so far from his common room so near to out of bounds time by a drunken Filch prowling the school.

"Severus! Over here!" Lily whispered hoarsely from her hiding place behind a tapestry. She stuck her head out and beckoned him quickly. He ran over as silent as a mouse and joined Lily behind the tapestry. The tapestry led to a passageway that had been deserted for many years. Lily slipped through a door pretending to be a wall and they ended up in a little study.

"I think this is Rowena Ravenclaw's lost study. I found it when I was in 1st year when a N.E.W.T. student pushed me through the tapestry as he rudely barged passed. It's lovely isn't it?"

"Yeah…" he muttered, over come with amazement.

"Sev? I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too. You're my special girl." He whispered earnestly. Lily could no longer hold it in; she wrapped her arms around him and ever so softly kissed his lips. Severus had never felt so good before; he could find no words to describe how he felt. He kissed her in return slowly caressing her back and running his fingers through her hair. Their love for each other was infinite and now they were bound to each other by their long, passionate kiss. Severus looked deep into Lily's emerald green eyes and he knew this was a moment to never forget. Lily knew as she looked into his lushes amber eyes that she would never be able to let him go. They settled down in a pile of blankets near the roaring fire, locked in each others arms and fell asleep.


	5. An Intresting Journey

**Chapter 5**

**An Interesting Journey**

Lily wandered down the corridor fuming that she had to be on prefect duty at opposite end of the train to Sev. Meanwhile Severus had sneaked down the train towards his beloved. He was craving the amazing feeling he got inside when Lily pressed her soft lips against his and she closed her eyelids over the emeralds of her eyes.

"Lily?" he whispered behind her in the deserted prefect carriage making her jump. "Behind you!"

"Hi Sev!" she replied a little too loudly.

"Come in, no one is here anymore."

Lily shuffled into the carriage and closed the door behind her. Sev pointed his wand at the blinds and shut them and cast a repellent spell at the outside of the door so no one would disturb them. He dimmed the lights and smiled at Lily and lightly took her hand. She smiled back realising his intention. He wouldn't waste time talking today, they both knew what he was about to do. He grabbed her close passionately, but he was careful not to hurt her delicate body. He kissed her lightly on the lips but she pulled away.

"What?" Sev enquired worried and slightly offended.

"You do it like this." She wrapped her arms around his waist and slipped her tongue into his awaiting mouth.

It was better this time. And their kiss lasted longer than 10 minutes that was for certain. They were supposed to be on prefect duty, instead, they were kissing in the prefect carriage. Well this was an interesting journey.


End file.
